A Light in the Darkness
by BabyCharmander
Summary: Rated PG13 just to be safe. The story of BabyCharmander from the day she hatches to the day she... well, read to find out! WARNING! CHRISTIANITY WILL BE IN MOST CHAPETERS!
1. A Horrible Start

Maggie64 here. I'm gonna TRY to write a good story. But before you start reading, READ THIS WARNING!  
  
THIS FIC WILL CONTAIN CHRISTIANITY! IF YOU ARE OFFENDED BY CHRISTIANS, LEAVE NOW!  
  
Now, for that dinky disclaimer.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon, yet I do own BabyCharmander, Bartholomew, PsyChar, Skar, and other chars. Blah.  
  
Now. ON WITH THE FIC!  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------  
  
I heard my mother give cries of joy, for I would soon hatch. At least, she HOPED I would. If I didn't break out, I would die. I scratched at the walls of my eggshell, trying to break out. My mother continued her cries of joy as she heard me from within my egg. Once I hatched, me and my mother would finally see each other, and live long, happy lives together.  
  
At least, that's what I thought.  
  
As I was scratching, I heard a noise I was unfamiliar with. It was a faint buzzing sound. However, I did not care for that right now. Right now I had to hatch. That's when I heard my mother cry again. But this time it was not a cry of joy. It was a cry of fear.  
  
The buzzing was growing louder and louder, then it stopped. I heard another unfamiliar noise. "SCYTHER!" That wasn't my mom! I scratched harder. I had to find out what was going on!  
  
The noises I heard were now a mix of "Char!!" and "SCYTH!" I heard slashing, crackling, and roaring, then a silence. I felt the warmth of my mother leave me, and a buzzing started again. Suddenly it stopped, and I felt something strike my shell. It struck again. And again.  
  
At first I thought it was my mother scratching from the other side trying to get me out, but when a long claw broke through the shell I knew it was the other creature. The claw came out, and I saw the face of a Scyther with a large scar across his face. It raised both of it's claws, but before it struck me there was a flash of light and the Scyther ran away.  
  
A little while after I broke out of my shell and blinked as I stepped into the world. It was HUGE! That's when I remembered my mother. I turned around and gasped. My mother, a huge Charizard, lay next to my broken eggshell.  
  
Her wings were torn off. There were slash marks all over her body. Yet she stayed there, smiling, staring at me. She reached out her paw to me, but before she could touch me her paw dropped and she closed her eyes.  
  
"Char?" I questioned, looking at her bloody face. I shook her. "Charman?" I questioned. I shook her harder. "Char?" I questioned again. "CHARRRRMANNNNNDERRRR!!!!!!!!!!" I cried, falling onto her lifeless body. My mother was dead. "Why did this happen?" I thought. "Why did no one help?"  
  
"I can answer that." I turned around and gazed in awe.  
  
I AM EVIL! I left you with a cliffhanger! BWA HA HA HA!  
  
Sorry for the short chapter. I have a small case of writer's block. .  
  
"Where's the Christianity" you ask? Don't worry, there will be a ton of it in the next chapter! Now, please review, and give me a few writing tips if you think I need any! XD 


	2. Bartholomew

Hello peeps! Before I start this chapter, I'm gonna reply to the reviews:  
  
Alex Warlorn:  
  
1.Pokemon know their language by instinct, like kittens or puppies. 2.It doesn't know what a Scyther is. I was just saying it was a Scyther in the story. Sorry if I had you confused! Nothing like that will happen again. 3.The male was. uh. killed while hunting? I dunno. You think of a way.  
  
Princess Esther of Hyrule: Thanks! I'll try doing cliffhangers more often then! Just kidding. I won't do 'em a lot 'cuz there are some people who don't like cliffhangers.  
  
Flower Powerer: Expect a few more sad things in the story. Also expect slightly scary things too.  
  
Hockeygod32: I KNEW someone would flame me for having such a short chapter! Sorry! I'll TRY to make the chapters longer. If I don't, that means I'm lazy.  
  
ON WITH THE STORY!!!!!  
  
------------------------------------------- -------------------------------- ----  
  
Something was hovering above the ground nearby. It had light pink fur, a long tail, and a slender body. I later learned that this was called a "Mew".  
  
"Why do you weep young one?" he asked.  
  
I gulped. "Manda madar CHAR mander mander." I began to say. The Mew chuckled and placed his paw on my forehead. Suddenly I felt hundreds of thoughts come through my mind.  
  
"I have given you intelligence," he said with a smile. "Now, tell me why you weep."  
  
A tear fell down my face. "My mother is. dead." I was surprised to see the Mew smile. "Is that all?" he asked. "Is that all?" I said. "IS THAT ALL? MY MOTHER JUST DIED! I HAVE NO ONE TO TAKE CARE OF ME! I'LL PROBOBLY DIE OUT HERE ON MY OWN AND YOU SAY 'Is that all?'" The Mew continued smiling. "It is all in His plan. You have no reason to cry!"  
  
"Who's plan?" I growled. This Mew was really making me angry. "If you're planning to kill me or torture me or something?" The Mew laughed. "No! Not at all! In fact, He has your life entirely planned out!" I gave him a strange look. "Who is 'He'" The Mew took a deep breath. "Long long ago, before time began.  
  
"There was nothing. Not one thing, that is, nothing but God." I rolled my eyes. "What does THIS have to do with anything?" The Mew ignored me and continued. "God, however, was very lonely. In six days he created everything from the lowly Magikarp to the mighty Celebi.  
  
"Now that this was done, he rested for one day. But one day, man made his first sin. From then on, nothing was the same. Man continued to sin, and so did the animals and Pokemon. Now that nothing in the universe was perfect, God could no longer stay with them. He cast them out of the garden. Now, God still loved everyone, and had a plan for everyone. Having your mother die was part of his plan." "WHAT!?!?!?" I screamed. "WHY WOULD KILLING MY MOTHER BE PART OF HIS PLAN?" The Mew shrugged. "Beats me. Only God knows."  
  
"This guy is a jerk!" I thought. "The second I step into the world my mom dies and now this Mew is saying that it's okay because some big dude in the clouds has it all planned out? Who does he think he is?" I thought. The Mew's face darkened. He rose into the sky and suddenly, robes appeared around him and he grew six wings. "I am Bartholomew (get it?), a messenger of the Lord!" I began to shake all over and I fell flat onto my face. "I'M SORRY!!!!!!!" I screamed. Bartholomew smiled and flew back down to the ground. "God forgives," he explained. "Just ask for his forgiveness." And you can bet that's what I did. "FORGIVE ME LORD!" I prayed.  
  
"That was just the first step," Bartholomew explained. "God has sent me with a message. That message is this: Go to the Veridian Forest. In there you will find Skarr. Tell him to forgive you and God. If he does not, God will handle it." With that, Bartholomew disappeared in a flash. I took a deep breath and walked into the forest.  
  
------------------------------ ------------------------------------  
  
What do you think? Not bad, eh? What do you think? Please review! Oh, and sorry for the terrible pun. (If you didn't notice it, it was "BartholoMEW") 


	3. Skarr's Scars

Hello people! First, it's time to reply to the reviews.  
  
Joy-girl: Thanks! :)  
  
Blissey: You're ZeroMew, aren't you? Yeah, I added some Christianity, and I'm switching the chapters around.  
  
Princess Esther of Hyrule: Can't do that, sorry. I already have the story planned out. However, Giovanni will be in one of the next few chapters, don't worry!  
  
Now, ON WITH THE STORY!  
  
Oh yeah. First I gotta do that disclaimer.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon, but I do own BabyCharmander, Bartholomew, Skarr, PsyChar, and other chars in this story. ---------------------- -----------------------------------  
  
I walked into the forest and looked around. It wasn't like I would have expected it to be... It was very quiet. The only Pokemon I saw were a family of Rattatas scampering across the grass. "Hey!" I called out to them.  
  
"Ratta! Whazit? Tatta!" said one of the rodents.  
  
"I'm looking for someone named Skarr!" I replied. The Rattata family began to growl. "IF YOU'RE LOOKING FOR SKARR YOU'RE LOOKING FOR TROUBLE!" With that they ran away.  
  
I continued traveling. "They must be hiding from Skarr... No wonder it's so quiet!"  
  
"GOT THAT RIGHT!" said a creepy voice.  
  
A green blur passed me. "Who are you?" I called out. The blur passed me again. "Someone you might know!" "Skarr?" The blur stopped. "Hello there," it said.  
  
The blur was a huge Scyther. He had a scar across his eye, and I noticed his eye was gray, meaning he was blind in that eye. "You killed my mother."  
  
Skarr gave a laugh. "Yup! She musta been the toughest opponent yet!" "Why? Why do you kill?" "For fun, of course." "What if you were the person who was killed??"  
  
Skarr stopped laughing. "Y'know, I never thought of that! I never thought of how much pain all the Pokemon I have killed were in! I never thought of what would happen if I was them! You know, I think I'll start anew. Stop killing, start helping."  
  
I smiled. "Really?" I asked him. "NAW!" He dashed behind me and slashed me in the back. "AAAAAAAAARRRRRRRGGGHHHHHH!!!!!!!!" I cried. "STOP! YOU MUST FORGIVE ME AND GOD! OTHERWISE YOU'LL BE PUNISHED!"  
  
"HAH! I've heard that one before! How do you like THIS?" Skarr began to curse me and God. " Stop it." I said. He didn't stop. "I said, stop it!" He cursed even more. "STOOOPPPPP!" I screamed. There was a flash of light. Skarr's mouth was moving, but he wasn't saying anything. He suddenly gasped, then tried talking again.  
  
No sound.  
  
I stared at him. "He's..."  
  
"Mute," said a voice from behind. I spun around to see Bartholomew. "That's not all." He said.  
  
I turned back around. Skarr was charging at me with both his claws in the air. He slashed me right across the throat! I gagged, turned pale and fell over. Yet I felt no pain. I got up, and looked at Skarr. His claws were SOFT! His right eye turned red in anger and he opened his mouth wide like he was trying to yell.  
  
"NOW will you forgive God?" I asked him. He shook his head. There was another flash of light. Now both his eyes were gray! He began to run around, trying to scream. I fell over laughing at the pathetic sight. "You stop that!" called Bartholomew. "It is impolite to laugh at other's misfortunes."  
  
"What will happen to Skarr?" "He will have to forgive us one day or another. If he doesn't, the final punishment is death."  
  
After leading me out of the forest, Bartholomew began to speak again. "Now that you have stopped Skarr, your next task is to defeat Team Rocket. And for that you must be trained."  
  
-------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
Before you ask, Esther, no, the next chapter will not have Giovanni in it.  
  
What did you think? Sorry for changing the story like this, Blissey. I didn't want Skarr to die in this one. I think being blind, mute, and weak is a FAR worse punishment than death! XD I might put him in later in the story. 


	4. Tricky Training

Hello again, peeps! Lemme tell y'all something: It's OK to send me short reviews like "Nice story!" or stuff like that. It tells me that you're reading my story.  
  
Ketsuban: Thanks for the tips. I'll try to use them. ^_^  
  
Hockeygod32: Thanks again. :)  
  
Blissey (AKA ZeroMew): I dun have AIM, so I'll tell you here. I don't really plan on coming back. I'm content with the Kirby message board I'm on now. Plus, it's hard to be on two message boards at the same time, so I'd have to leave one of them. If you want the address of the MB I'm on, it's http://pub8.ezboard.com/brainbowresort But only go there if you're a Kirby fan.  
  
Esther: Yup. He should be in the next chapter.  
  
Myuu: I am a C. I am a CH. I am a CHRISTIAN. (amen!) LOL I couldn't resist. There are other Christian Pokemon fics, just look up Christian on the Pokemon section and you'll see.  
  
The Duke of Briarcliffe: Yeah, I'll try to add more description. Thanks for the review!  
  
Pikacar: PIKACAR! I haven't seen you in a long time! I left the Pokemon Village message board 'cuz of that hacker or whatever it was. What happened there? Thanks for the review!  
  
Disclaimer: I dun own Pokemon, but I do own BabyCharmander, Bartholomew, Skarr, PsyChar, blah blah.  
  
NOW ON WITH THE FIC!  
  
--------------------------------------- ------------------------------------ --------  
  
I raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Training?"  
  
"Yes. You will need to be trained to fight Team Rocket. They are dangerous, but with proper training and God's help I know you will prevail."  
  
Bartholomew lead me to a large grass field.  
  
"First, you must learn how to defend. Turn around, wait, then dodge my attack. Ready, GO!"  
  
I turned around. Bartholomew charged up an energy wave, then let it go. I gave a leap into the air.  
  
"Wow, that was ea-"  
  
I felt something slam into my back and a sharp pain surged through my body. I dropped to the ground and suddenly the world began to fade.  
  
"Wake up, young one. We still have more training to do!"  
  
Bartholomew had healed me.  
  
"Now. Watch." He began to charge up an energy wave. "Feel the energy?" I could indeed feel energy flowing from his paws and I nodded. He tossed the energy wave into the air. "Feel it getting farther away?" I felt the energy getting farther and farther away and nodded again. "Good. Now lets try this again."  
  
I turned around, and Bartholomew charged up the wave again. I closed my eyes. In my mind, I pictured the energy flowing from his paws and getting closer and closer and closer. I leapt into the air and saw the energy wave fly beneath me.  
  
Bartholomew smiled. "Very very good! Now, try blocking the attack..."  
  
Before I could respond he sent another wave flying and I hit it with my tail, and it reflected back.  
  
"Bravo! I think you've done good on defense." I felt my strength begin to rise. "Ah, you have grown to level two!"  
  
He let himself fall to the ground and he began to change. He became a small Rattata. "Now, FIGHT ME!"  
  
He lunged at me for a Tackle. I leapt out of his path, and he fell to the ground temporarily stunned. I took the opportunity to Scratch him and he began to shake his tail. Something made me begin to get a little more scared.  
  
"A Tail Whip attack!" said Bartholomew. "It lowers your defense!"  
  
I Scratched him again, and he turned back into his normal form.  
  
"Good. That was a very basic battle, though it has made you grow to level three. Now we'll move on to more intense battles..."  
  
We continued to fight like this. Whenever I showed a sign of weakness, Bartholomew would stop the battle and start another one, giving me hints to improve that skill.  
  
"Now for the final test..." Bartholomew landed, but this time he lost his wings and robe. "I will battle you as the creature I was when I was alive!"  
  
He ran at me and unleashed a PsyWave. I flinched at the attack, and he took this chance to attack me again.  
  
"Do not put your guard down!"  
  
I growled, and lunged into the air, and came back down with a mighty Slash attack on his face. He screamed as though he was in pain, but I knew he was just acting like to simulate a real battle. I took this chance to charge up a Fire Spin, and spat it out right at him. A bright flame blasted out of my mouth and onto Bartholomew. When the flame stopped, his fur was completely charred.  
  
He flew up into the air and his wings and robes came back. "Well done," he flew into the sky, and I was transported to a place with a blood red "R" in front of a large building.  
  
"Well," I said. "Here we go..." With that I entered the building.  
  
-------------------------------- ------------------------------------------- -------  
  
Alright guys, I think I'm gonna put the next chapter up tomorrow. See ya! 


	5. PsyChar

Pikacar: WAH! I can't sign up for Pokemon Village forums, log on, or even post an anonu-whatever post! There's a huge glitch there that won't let me post or sign up... You're a mod, can you tell whoever is in charge of those forums to fix that? I'd REALLY like to talk to you guys on the forums again...  
  
Disclaimer: I dun own Pokemon, blah...  
  
---------------------- -----------------------------------------------------  
  
I took a deep breath and entered the building.  
  
There were hundreds of people walking around wearing black uniforms with blood red "R's". I got down and crawled on my belly, trying to avoid them. I found a large door that said:  
  
"POKEMON STORAGE AUTHORIZED PERSONEL ONLY!"  
  
I wasn't "authorized personell" whatever that was, but I had to free the Pokemon and destroy Team Rocket! I pushed open the large door and gasped.  
  
There were hundreds of cages holding hundreds of Pokemon. I gazed at all of them wide eyed. None of them noticed me. They just lay there crying and moaning. Something told me to go to the back of the room, so that's what I did.  
  
There were larger cages there, and a sign above them said "EXPEREMENTAL POKEMON" yet they looked normal to me. Normal that is, until I moved in closer...  
  
I looked into the first cage. Inside was a Nidoking, WITH A BLASTOISE'S SHELL. A sign nearby said "Blastking" I looked into the next cage. There was a Quilava with a large blossom on it's back. The sign nearby said "Quilisaur"  
  
"These poor Pokemon..." I though. "They're two Pokemon combined!"  
  
There was one small cage that caught my eye. In it contained a Squirtle, about my height. I looked closer. Nothing unusual. I looked even closer. Something was odd about it, but I didn't know what. I looked even closer and gasped when it opened it's eyes.  
  
Not ruby Squirtle eyes. Sapphire Charmander eyes. It looked at me and smiled.  
  
"Sister!" It said. I stepped back. "You sister!" It said.  
  
"Excuse me... what do you mean by 'sister'?"  
  
"Mew tell me I have sister like you."  
  
"Mew?"  
  
"That's right," said a voice from behind me. I turned around to see Bartholomew. "She is your sister."  
  
"Th-th-that's IMPOSIBLE!"  
  
"Show her." The Squirtle spit out a few embers.  
  
"Me was Charmander at first. Bad men change me. Now me Squirtle. You sister to me. I sister to you."  
  
"My sister is a. SQUIRTLE!!?!?"  
  
"YES!" boomed a voice.  
  
I whirled around and saw a man shadowed in darkness.  
  
"I knew you would come here to save your sister," he said.  
  
"Not just her. All the Pokemon here! I was also sent to defeat Team Rocket!"  
  
The man laughed. "Really?" he said. "You mean all of THESE?" Hundreds of men dressed in black jumped out from behind the cages. "I saw you defeat Skarr."  
  
"I didn't defeat him. God did."  
  
The man laughed again. "Blaming someone else, are you? I KNOW it was you! You were the only one there!" All of the TR members pointed their guns at me. "You may be strong, but guns are stronger. Surrender now, and I spare you."  
  
I looked at all the men. I couldn't count them all!  
  
"What is your decision?"  
  
A voice inside told me to fight. Another voice told me to run. "NEITHER!" I yelled. I slashed open the cage, grabbed my sister by the arm and leapt out a window. The glass cut me badly, but I kept going.  
  
After a while, I fell to the ground, exhausted. Bartholomew appeared next to me, but he looked none too pleased.  
  
"You failed," he said. "You have failed to complete your task."  
  
"I'm... sorry..."  
  
"Sorry? SORRY? SORRY YOU DIDN'T OBEY GOD?"  
  
My sister ducked into her shell.  
  
"I blew it," I said through my tears. "I failed to complete God's will. Now his plan is ruined..."  
  
Bartholomew sat down beside me. "God's will will ALWAYS be done."  
  
I looked up. "But..."  
  
I noticed we weren't in the forest anymore, but on top of the Team Rocket building.  
  
"Look."  
  
I looked into the forest. It was beginning to get darker. "What's happening????"  
  
Bartholomew remained silent and kept looking at the forest. The darkness got closer to the TR building and soon covered it.  
  
"God's will will always be done, but not in ways you might want it to."  
  
"What is going on?"  
  
Bartholomew remained silent. He put his paw over my mouth, and I waited.  
  
Back in Team Rocket headquarters, Giovanni was looking at the monitors in the forest.  
  
"What the." The forest was getting dark. "What the **** is going on?" Giovanni noticed that a lot of his monitors were darkening up. "RYDON!!!!!!" he called. A huge Rydon stomped into the room. "Go into the forest and find out what is making it dark.  
  
"Don!" he roared as he stomped into the forest.  
  
After a few minutes, me, Giovanni, Bartholomew, my sister, and everyone in the building heard a ground shaking "AAAAAAAAAAAWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" roar from the forest.  
  
Giovanni looked into the monitor and turned completely pale. There was a skeleton of Rydon in the middle of the forest.  
  
He sat back in his chair, watching the monitors as the turned black, one by one. Suddenly all the lights went out. Giovanni was alone in the darkness.  
  
"I must be dreaming... this must all be a nightmare..."  
  
"Oh no, it's all very real," hissed a voice. Giovanni whirled around and could still see nothing but two big red eyes.  
  
"Where is she???" the demon-like voice hissed.  
  
"Where is who?"  
  
"DON'T PLAY DUMB WITH ME!" boomed the voice.  
  
"I honestly don't kn-kn-know!"  
  
"Maybe this will refresh your memory..."  
  
A hologram of a small Charmander appeared.  
  
"Oh... she escaped."  
  
"She escaped?" snarled the voice. "SHE ESCAPED!?!?! I honestly thought you were strong, Giovanni. I thought you were smart. I thought we could be partners. I THOUGHT WRONG." The creature gripped Giovanni's throat. "You are of no use to me. Farewell, Giovanni!"  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!" The noise was heard, the creature destroyed everything in and around Team Rocket headquarters, including me and my sister.  
  
"Wake up!" shouted Bartholomew. "Wake up, BOTH of you!"  
  
Me and my sister opened our eyes and stood up.  
  
"What happened?" I asked.  
  
"PsyChar killed you. I brought you back to life."  
  
"WHO killed us?"  
  
Bartholomew took a deep breath. "Long ago, Satan created a demon. It was a Pokemon called PsyChar that would evolve into PsyMeleon and aid Satan to destroy the world.  
  
However, God made a light in the demon's darkness. Instead of evolving into PsyMeleon, it would evolve into PeaceMander first. If he evolved again while he was in the PsyMeleon stage, he would become PeaceIzard.  
  
"PsyChar now looks for the legendary 'Evolution Gem' that will make him become a PsyMeleon without having to evolve into PeaceMander. If he gets the gem, he will never evolve into PeaceIzard... And he has found out that you hold the key to finding the Evolution Gem."  
  
"ME!?!?"  
  
Something roared from behind us. I spun around and saw a Charmander. This Charmander, however, was black and red instead of orange and yellow. His eyes glowed bright red, and he had a Yin-Yang sign on his forehead. His tail flame was red and black also. This was PsyChar.  
  
--------------------------- ---------------------------  
  
ANOTHER CLIFFHANGER! I told you this story would be scary! Hey wait... I feel like I'm forgetting something. Oh yeah. AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!! *runs away from Esther in fear she'll want to kill her for me killing Giovanni in my story* 


	6. Welcome to Char Town!

Maggie64 here. Sorry for the delay. Here's the next chapter! First though, replies to the reviews...  
  
Esther: *puts an indestructible barrier around herself* DUN HURT MEEEE!!!!! It was in the story before! Sorry!!!  
  
Blissey/Zeromew: Maybe you can come over some time? That would be interesting. And no, at the UBOCS, I left off a little later.  
  
Pink Parka Girl: I DO NOT LIKE THOSE ANTI-POKEMON CHRISTIANS! At least, I don't like what they said about Pokemon. This is kinda proving that even the Pokemon, the "Devil's tool", can be used as a Christian's tool!  
  
The Duke of Briarcliffe: 'Tis hard to write long chapters. I'm trying, though.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon, but I own BabyCharmander, PsyChar, Bartholomew, Skarr, and my little sister owns the Squirtle that will be named later...  
  
ON WITH THE STORY!  
  
-------------------------------------- ------------------------------------- -----------------  
  
I stared at PsyChar, not moving a muscle. PsyChar stared back. In his large, red eyes I could see nothing but evil. Could Bartholomew have been wrong about a light in his darkness? While I was thinking, PsyChar was walking twards me and growling deeply.  
  
A voice from within my mind seemed to scream, "SNAP OUT OF IT YOU MORON!" I leapt about twelve feet in the air, grabbed my sister and ran as fast as I could away from the demon. PsyChar glared at me angrily.  
  
"****! Didn't work. COME!" He shouted. Instantly, thousands of large Charmeleons came running. They stopped once they reached PsyChar. "GO GET THAT CHARMANDER!" he commanded. The Dark Charmeleons charged at me, PsyChar hovering above them.  
  
I ran and ran as fast as I possibly could. The Dark Charmeleons were making the ground rumble, and several times I stumbled and fell. The road was rough, but I kept on running. I silently prayed for God to give me the energy and strength I needed. I ran faster and faster, and I noticed the rumbling began to slow down, and soon stopped. I turned around, and found that neither PsyChar nor his servants were following me!  
  
"What... what happened?" I asked.  
  
Bartholomew appeared beside me and smiled. "It seems something, or should I say some ONE is slowing them down."  
  
"Who?" Bartholomew made a hologram appear. I saw PsyChar's army fighting with what looked like blurs.  
  
"What those?" asked my sister. Bartholomew slowed down the picture, and now we could clearly see that the blurs were Scthers.  
  
"Scythers? What are they doing here?" Bartholomew didn't answer. Instead he pointed to one of the Scythers. I gasped. "SKARR?"  
  
"Correct. He finally forgave God, with a little persuading." He winked. "After giving him his vision, voice, and strength back, God told him to take his entire herd of Scythers here, and now Skarr is on our side, fighting PsyChar."  
  
My jaw dropped. "God gave him all that back? Why?"  
  
"God loves EVERYONE. Not just the good guys. It was Skarr's last chance, and he finally forgave God, and God forgave him. Now, you must keep running! I do not know how long God will let Skarr's army last! Now, keep heading north. You will find a town there that you can hide in. Now GO!" With that Bartholomew flew away.  
  
I didn't hesitate to keep running. I didn't know how long it would take me to get to this town, nor did I know what I would do once I was there! All I knew was that I should keep running, and do whatever God, or Bartholomew tells me to.  
  
It was getting to be quite dark. God had stopped giving me energy, and I collapsed.  
  
"Eh, lookie here!"  
  
"Looks like these fellas were runnin' away from some 'un!"  
  
"I don't know about the Squirtle, but the Charmander looks like a good guy to me!"  
  
"So shall we take 'em?"  
  
"Why not?"  
  
The two creatures dragged me and my sister to a strange place. It was a town, and it was surrounded by a large wall. The creatures opened the gate, and carried us in.  
  
"Look what we got 'ere!" said the first creature.  
  
"Wake up you two!"  
  
When I opened my eyes, I was surrounded by hundreds of eyes. I jumped up and began to growl. To my surprise, the creatures laughed.  
  
"Hey! Dun you know who me are?" One of the creatures held a flame up to his face. He was a Charizard! The other one was a Charmeleon!  
  
"Welcome to Char Town, young 'uns!" The two Pokemon exclaimed. All the Charmander, Charmeleon, and Charizard there cheered.  
  
"Whuz yer name?" inquired the Charmeleon.  
  
"I... I don't know if I have a name..."  
  
The Charmeleon gave me a skeptical look. "You HAVE to have a name of some sort!"  
  
"I was never named when I was born..."  
  
"Baby Charmander!" piped my Sister. "She BabyCharmander! I sister to her. She sister to me! I Sister Squirtle!"  
  
"Well then!" said the Charizard. "BabyCharmander, SisterSquirtle, you're welcome to stay 'ere as long as ya like!"  
  
They built us a log cabin to live in. We built ourselves beds, tables, and other things.  
  
Life was good. We got to know the villagers, we made new friends, we learned the customs (which, thankfully, were God-honoring) and generally had a good time.  
  
Our life at Char town didn't last long, however. After seven years, PsyChar finally found us.  
  
------------------------- -------------------------------------------------- ---------------  
  
CLIFF-HANGERNESS-NESS-NESS-NESS! Whee! I finally announced the names. Next comes a big part of the story, so stay tuned! 


	7. The Return of PsyChar

Maggie64 here, with another chapter! Now, replies to the reviews...  
  
Blissey/Zeromew: If I did, he/she would only have a really small part... If you really want him/her in, e-mail me at BabyCharmander@MSN.com  
  
Pikacar: No, I haven't read anything yet... I'll try to sign up again later. Why don't you sign up for FanFiction.net? You could post some of your stories here! :)  
  
Disclaimer: I dun own Pokemon, but I own BabyCharmander, PsyChar, Skarr, Bartholomew, and my sister owns SisterSquirtle.  
  
Now, ON WITH THE FIC!  
  
--------------------- -----------------------------------------  
  
It started out as a seemingly normal day. I woke up, had my morning prayer, and headed out to the field for the breakfast picnic.  
  
"Hello, John," I said as I sat next to the village elder. John smiled.  
  
"You've been praying lately, right?" he asked.  
  
"Of course!" I replied. "Why do you ask?"  
  
"Well, every day I keep getting the same response, 'Prepare for war!'"  
  
"I've been getting the same feeling... So I've been training a lot harder."  
  
"So has everyone else."  
  
"What are ya talkin' 'bout?" came a familiar voice. I turned around to see SisterSquritle. "I haven't been training! What's all this 'bout?" I sighed.  
  
"Have you been praying lately?" SisterSquritle blushed.  
  
"Um... maybe..." She looked at the fire berry sandwiches and stuffed one in her mouth.  
  
"Alright everyone!" John stood up. "It's time to train! Pick your training partner!" I looked at my sister.  
  
"You ready to fight?"  
  
"As I'll ever be..."  
  
The next day, I woke up to a terrible surprise. There were explosions and angry roars from the villagers. I ran outside to see thousands of Dark Charizards attacking the town! Luke, the Charmeleon guard who found me, ran up to me, panting heavily.  
  
"PsyChar's forces have are attacking the town! We're all fighting for our lives... Come on, help us!" I shook my head.  
  
"I need to hide. I'll get killed if I fight. I also have something important to tell the elder. Can you place invisibility on me and SisterSquritle?"  
  
Luke had learned the invisibility power a year ago. "Alright... I hope you know what you're doing!" With that he placed his paws on me and my sister, and we vanished.  
  
"Thanks." I ran into the elder's house and wasn't surprised to find him deep in prayer. Me and my sister's body faded back. "John!"  
  
"... and thank you for keeping us safe so far. Amen." John look at me. "I have no time to help! I must talk to PsyChar!"  
  
"Talk to him? That's suicide!"  
  
"God has commanded me to!" He ran outside. "PSYCHAR!"  
  
The evil Pokemon floated down to him.  
  
"Why are you attacking us?"  
  
"Where is BabyCharmander?" John gulped. He must have come for her... Now his only options were to lie and mislead him, or tell the truth and allow PsyChar to kill her. Either way he would feel guilty.  
  
"She's in the fire berry orchard, hiding." John quickly prayed for forgiveness.  
  
"TO THE ORCHARD!" called PsyChar.  
  
John ran back into his house. "Why is he after you?"  
  
"That's what I was trying to tell you!" I took a deep breath. "PsyChar knows I hold the key to finding the Evolution Gem. I don't know how... I just do. So I ran here to hide... God told me to."  
  
"I understand. I'll try to get everyone to escape."  
  
"What about me?"  
  
"Pray about it." John left the room, and I fell knelt down in prayer.  
  
"What do you want me to do?"  
  
Suddenly, Bartholomew appeared in the room.  
  
"Go to Ember Mountain and stay there until tomorrow."  
  
"What will happen to everyone else?" Bartholomew frowned.  
  
"... Not everyone will make it... Now, you have no time to waste! Go NOW!"  
  
I grabbed my sister and ran as fast as I could to Ember Mountain. Though I was tempted to look back, a voice in my head kept on saying, "Don't turn back... Don't turn back..."  
  
After two hours I reached the foot of Ember Mountain, and looked into the sky. I say a cloud shaped like Bartholomew pointing to a cave. I ran in it, and slept until morning.  
  
"BabyCharmander!" called a familiar voice. I looked out of the cave and saw Luke the Charmeleon guard and Mark the Charizard guard carrying John. "The elder has been injured! You are the only one who knows how to heal!"  
  
"Leave him here, I'll do the rest." The two guards along with SisterSquitle walked away, and I looked at John. His body was bruised badly, and his arm was twisted. I prayed, then opened my mouth. A flame came out, but not a normal one. This flame was the White Flame, a healing move Bartholomew taught me. The flame spread around John.  
  
"Don't move..." I said even though I knew he couldn't hear. "Don't move or it won't work..." However, he flicked his tail and the flame vanished. "No... It wasn't enough!" John opened his eyes.  
  
"Thank you for trying to heal me..." He moaned. "But it wasn't needed. I would just die of old age anyways..."  
  
"Elder..."  
  
"My work here is done." With those being his last words, John closed his eyes for eternity.  
  
Tears crept down my face. "NOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!" I fell over and wept. Mark, Luke, and SisterSquritle ran up to me.  
  
"Is he..." I nodded. Mark put his paw on my back.  
  
"Where is everyone else?"  
  
"PsyChar killed them."  
  
This was all too much for me. My flame grew larger, my eyes glowed red, and my body turned white.  
  
"Let me at that PsyChar..."  
  
---------------- ------------------------------------------  
  
What has happened to BabyCharmander? Has all the sorrow in her heart finally made her snap? Find out, next chapter! 


	8. Rage

Like always, before I write the chapter I must reply to reviews...  
  
Smiley-Bear: It's not based on any story, and I think that when you read this chapter you'll understand why I rated it so high.  
  
Esther: ... I'm a HP fan... *gets hit by a flying mallet* I read the books before there was any controversy! I found nothing wrong with them...  
  
Gryphon Turboclaw: I don't remember who it was, but the year that Pokemon got really popular our teachers passed out things to every student that said why Pokemon is evil and stuff. I don't remember who it was made by, but the guy obviously never played any Pokemon games. He said it was about greed, demon powers, and animal torture. It was titled "Little Monsters (Pokemon)" and yes, it had the Pokemon in ()'s. I think it was some famous preacher that wrote it, but I'm not sure if it was him...  
  
Beth: Interesting theory! I never thought of that... You know, after this fanfic is done I think I'm gonna post a science Pokemon essay with all my Pokemon theories...  
  
Pikacar: I'll try and look at your story when I have time. I hope you sign up soon!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon or Team Rocket, but I do own BabyCharmander, PsyChar, Bartholomew, and other chars. My sister owns SisterSquirtle.  
  
ON WIT DA FIC!  
  
----------- --------------------------------------------------------------  
  
I smiled. I felt a ton of power surge through my body. Where did all of it come from though? I thought. Then I had a flashback.  
  
----------------- -----------------  
  
"Now young one, you were born with something that is very dangerous. It is called the Rage form. Your body will access it without knowing. If you get extremely upset or angry, you will go into this form. But I advise you that if this does happen when you're not in battle, get out of it. The sudden surge of power will make you feel overconfident, and it can sometimes affect the way you think. So promise me that if you access this form outside of battle, get out of it IMIDIATLY."  
  
I put my paw over my heart. "I swear, I will get out of it if I am outside of battle."  
  
"Good now, let's move on..."  
  
------------- -----------------  
  
"I guess promises are meant to be broken."  
  
SisterSquirtle stared at me in amazement. "WOW! That's cool! How'd you do that?"  
  
I shot an angry look at her. "Shut the **** up you *****!" Her jaw dropped. She looked at me, burst into tears and ran away. I watched her for a while, and laughed. It felt good to release bottled up anger at other people.  
  
"How can you DO that to her?" exclaimed Luke. "She's you SISTER!"  
  
I looked at him, and, with a flick of my paw, sent him flying. I gasped at my amazing power.  
  
Mark looked at me angrily. "I thought you were a lot stronger than that, BabyCharmander. You proved me wrong. You're weaker than I thought." I growled, and did the same to him as I did to Luke.  
  
"If I'm this powerful," I said out loud, "I should be able to destroy PsyChar!" I turned to look at Luke and Mark who were on the ground, moaning. "So long, weaklings!" With that I ran off at incredible speed after PsyChar and his army.  
  
In no time at all, I caught up with him. PsyChar took one look at me and threw his head back in laughter.  
  
"You want to defeat me while in your Rage form? You're wasting your time!" He disappeared, and a large Dark Charizard stepped in front of me.  
  
"I am the leader of the Dark Chars. I am the strongest Pokemon in the world next to leader PsyChar."  
  
I smiled. "Third strongest." I leapt into the air and came back down and slashed him in the eyes. His eyes were now gray, and I laughed.  
  
"Do not be so happy. I have no need for vision!" He opened his jaws, and out of his fire sac came a giant Fire Blast. Feeling confident, I took the blow, only to find out that the Fire Blast was stronger than I expected.  
  
"Didn't feel a thing," I lied. Now what move do I make? Another flashback.  
  
------------------------ ---------------  
  
"I think I learned a new move... I felt something like that enter my mind."  
  
Bartholomew closed his eyes, and when he opened them his face darkened.  
  
"You've learned Lava. This is a deadly move, especially when you're in your Rage form. However, be careful, because if you do this attack wrong even the slightest bit, it can be deadly to YOU."  
  
------------------- ------------------  
  
"I won't use it wrong..."  
  
I opened my jaw and suddenly felt a burning sensation in my throat. Hot lava flowed out of my mouth and dripped to the ground. More and more came out, and it flowed tward the Dark Char leader. He gasped and froze in fear. The lava slowly covered him, and killed him. I was about to laugh, but I couldn't for the lava continued to flow. I started to gag. I couldn't breath! No matter how hard I tried I couldn't get the lave to stop. Due to lack of oxygen, I fainted. The lava stopped flowing, and PsyChar floated over me.  
  
"FOOL! Challenging me before learning how to controle attacks? PATHETIC! Servents, take her to the dungeon. I will deal with her in the morning."  
  
I opened my eyes. I was in a dark cell. Outside stood a Dark Charizard guard. I simply slashed open the bars and the Dark Charizard looked at me in horror.  
  
"Bye bye!" I slashed his belly, and blood sprayed out. He doubled over in pain. I slashed him again. It was fun to "play" with this guard! I slashed him more and more, until he died.  
  
I walked to the next guard.  
  
"Have mercy!" he pleaded.  
  
"Never heard the word." I also killed him.  
  
As I walked to the next guard, I felt something strike my back. I fell over, rolled over and came face to face with Bartholomew.  
  
"Go away! You're spoiling my fun!" I spat a huge fireball at him. It bounced off his robes like it was nothing.  
  
"Fun?" he asked. "YOU CALL KILLING PEOPLE FUN?"  
  
I blinked. "Yes... They're a lot weaker than I am. It's fun beating on them."  
  
Bartholomew placed his paw on my head and my Rage form melted away.  
  
"You promised me you would never take that form out of battle. When you do that, you will become even more overconfident when you're in battle, and mess up attacks. You promised me."  
  
I suddenly felt like a thousand chains were tugging on my heard. Bartholomew's words kept ringing in my head, "You promised me... You promised me..."  
  
I covered my ears. "STOP! STOP!" The words continued to ring in my head. "You promised me..." "What is this pain?"  
  
"Guilt. Simply forgive me and God, and it will be reduced."  
  
I prayed a quick prayer of forgiveness. I still felt guilty. I realised I will feel guilty because of that for the rest of my life.  
  
I looked at Bartholomew sadly.  
  
"What have you learned besides to keep promises?"  
  
I looked into his eyes, took a deep breath, and instead of replying with a sentence, I replied with a question: "What does God want me to do?"  
  
Bartholomew smiled, and pointed down the hallway. "Find PsyChar. From there on you will know what to do."  
  
I nodded, and walked away.  
  
------------------------------ -------------------  
  
Whoo, you weren't expecting anything like that, were you? Well, I think this story will end in the next chapter... 


	9. PsyChar's Final Fight

Well, here it is. The last chapter! Now to reply to the reviews...  
  
Gryphon Turboclaw: I don't think "evolution" is the right term either. I think it would be more like "metamorph" or something like that...  
  
Oakpaw Quicksling: Actually, it shouldn't be me you're praising. It's God you should be praising! I asked Him before posting this fanfic and He gave me the ideas. ^_^  
  
Pikacar: I read your story. It's nice you finally got on FF.net! Horay! XD  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon, but I own BabyCharmander, PsyChar, Bartholomew, and other chars, and my little sister owns SisterSquirtle.  
  
ON WITH THE LAST CHAPTER!  
  
------------------------ --------------------------------------------------- -----  
  
I walked down the cold, dark hallway. The only light being my tail flame, it was hard to see. There was a faint growling coming from somewhere down the hallway. As I kept walking the growling was increasing. Suddenly I stopped. I could see the end of the hallway, as well as two bright red lights.  
  
I got down on all fours and started to run. The growling was changing to laughter, and the two lights got bigger. I stopped when I could see the lights directly in front of me and the laughter stopped.  
  
All of the sudden, the room was set on fire. The hallway was blocked off, and there were deafening roars all over the room. I realised that the room wasn't on fire. Dark Charizard were against the walls, and they held their tale flames in front of them. They were all growling, and then they stopped.  
  
"BEHOLD, THE DARK POKEMON, PSYCHAR!" they said at the same time.  
  
The floor shook, and the room lit up. The two lights I saw earlier were PsyChar's eyes, and I was standing right in front of him. PsyChar grinned evily.  
  
"I see you have come to fight yet again. How nice. Too bad you won't be a challenge. Now, before I destroy you, would you like any last requests?"  
  
I took a deep breath, prayed a silent prayer, and asked, "How do I hold the key to the Evolution Gem?"  
  
PsyChar laughed. "THAT'S your last request? Oh well. I'll tell you.  
  
"In every generation in your family, there is one who knows the spell hidden in his mind that he or she can use to summon the Evolution Gem. In this case, you are the one.  
  
"So, what'll it be. You summon the gem now and I kill you quickly, or I fight you 'til your last bit of life is in you and you tell me the spell by force?"  
  
"I'll fight you until the end PsyChar. I will never let you get it."  
  
PsyChar threw back his head in laughter. "Alright! LET'S GET THIS BATTLE STARTED!"  
  
With a wave of his paw, all the Dark Charizard vanished, and the room grew bigger. PsyChar took a deep breath, then spat out a pretty stinkin' HUGE black fireball. I tried to dodge, but it hit me, causing heavy damage. Before I could respond, PsyChar charged at me with his claws out and slashed my face. He slashed just under my left eye, and I prayed a quick prayer of thankfulness that he didn't hit. I took a breath, and spat out a large fireball at PsyChar. He waved his paw, and the fireball vanished.  
  
"What the-"  
  
"HA HA! You can never ever defeat me! I am the ultimate Pokemon!"  
  
"Why not destroy the world in the form you are in now?"  
  
"I need more POWER!"  
  
With that he gave a roar, and slashed my heart. I stopped breathing, and fell to the ground. I had about a minute to live due to the damage he did. I looked at him, smiled, and started chanting. Something appeared between us two, and PsyChar picked it up.  
  
"AT LAST, I HAVE IT!"  
  
A single tear fell down my face, and I closed my eyes, and didn't die, but fainted.  
  
PsyChar gasped.  
  
"NO! THIS CANNOT BE HAPPENING TO ME! NO!!!!"  
  
He dropped the stone, fell to the floor, and started to glow. His skin turned white, and so did his flame. His yin-yang sign turned into a peace one. He was now PeaceMander.  
  
PeaceMander picked up the stone, and closed his eyes. He evolved into PsyMeleon, then a second later into PeaceIzard. He was a white Charizard with a white flame. In place of dragon wings, he had angel wings.  
  
PeaceIzard gave me a sad look, and placed his paw on my forehead. My life was restored, and I got up.  
  
"Who are YOU!?!?" I asked in astonishment.  
  
"I was PsyChar. I am now PeaceIzard."  
  
"But how-"  
  
"When you fainted, that mean I won a battle. The experence was enough, so I evolved into PeaceMander. I used the Evolution Gem to evolve into PeaceIzard."  
  
I gazed at PeaceIzard.  
  
"Bartholomew was right. There was a small light in PsyChar's darkness."  
  
"Did I hear you right? You said BARTHOLOMEW?"  
  
"Yes, why?"  
  
"Years ago, when I was PsyChar, Bartholomew lead an army of Pokemon against me. I easily destroyed them and killed Bartholomew personally. How did he speak to you if he's dead?"  
  
"He's an angel now..."  
  
Suddenly the earth began to shake. The walls of PsyChar's dungeon crumbled, and me and PeaceIzard were left staring into the starry night sky.  
  
I gazed at the sky, and suddenly gasped.  
  
"LOOK!"  
  
There was Bartholomew, along with many many other angels.  
  
Bartholomew smiled and simply said, "You won."  
  
THE END  
  
--------------------- ------------------------------------------------------ ----  
  
Thank you readers for all the support! I'm sure I enjoyed writing this fic as much as you did reading it. Thank you again for reading. Were you disappointed with the ending? Were you pleased? Or did you all together not know what to think? Tell me as your final review. Again, thank you! 


End file.
